


The Potter Curse

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: When Potter men hit the age of fifteen, their blood begins to boil with uncontrollable lust. Harry's mother must make sure that her boy is properly taken care of. SMUT
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Chapters 2 and 3 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Pictures of what I think Lily looks like are posted on there as well.

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Potter Curse

Chapter 1

Lily Potter sighed as she snuck into her son’s bedroom. Seeing his chest rising and falling slowly, she knew that he was asleep. Raising her wand, she hit him with a mild sleeping charm that would assure that he wouldn’t wake up for at least a few hours. It was times like this that she wished her husband was still with her. He would have a much easier time speaking with Harry about his problem. 

It was many years ago when Neville Longbottom was attacked by Voldemort and claimed “The-Boy-Who-Lived” by Dumbledore. James unwittingly removed the Fidelius Charm that Dumbledore had set up for their safety thinking that the danger had passed. Unfortunately, a large group of Death Eaters attacked the following day. James, Remus, and Sirius were all killed before Lily came in and finished off the rest of the Death Eaters. It was later that she had learned of Wormtail’s betrayal. She vowed to kill the rat if she ever saw him again. 

She had long since gotten over the pain from losing her husband, but sometimes it would have been much easier if he were still there. Now that she was alone, she was the one who had to explain the Potter Curse to her child. Harry was about to turn fifteen years-old, and as such, his curse was about to activate. At fifteen, his blood would figuratively boil with lust. No one was sure why, but it was sure to happen. It happened to all Potter males. It was a secret kept in the family and never shared with anyone who wasn’t a member. Once puberty hit, their penises grew to insane lengths. Lily blushed remembering her husband’s thirteen-inch cock. It wasn’t a coincidence that the last four Potter wives were redheads. For some reason, Potter men severely lusted after redheaded women. 

On Harry’s birthday, he was going to need steady access to plenty of sex. As an attractive female redhead, Lily knew that she was going to be the one to give it to him. There was also the fact that she was his mother, and it was her duty to make sure he was properly taken care of. She would have to figure something out for when school started once again. She didn’t want to think about the consequences if he didn’t get enough sex. Thankfully, the high levels of lust would taper off once he turned seventeen. After that, he would be able to control himself better. 

Lily pulled her son’s blanket back, and she saw that he was sleeping in only his boxers. This made it easier for her. She reached out and pulled them down. She gulped when a monster flopped out onto his thigh. Grabbing her tape measure, she measured his length and girth while he was soft. Softly, she took him in her hand and began slowly stroking him to hardness. She stopped for a moment when he gave off a sleepy sigh of pleasure. Seeing that he was still asleep, she continued. As she continued to stroke him, his cock grew in her hand, pushing her fingers apart. Soon she wasn’t able to touch the tips of her fingers together. Her expert technique had her stroking him from the base, all the way to the head. She intended to stop once he reached peak hardness, but she forgot that he was only fourteen. Cum spurted out of his cock, shooting up into the air and surprising her. She yelped and stood back as globs of cum splattered on his stomach and legs. It was a really big load, she thought. ‘Just like James,’ she sighed to herself. 

Waving her wand, she vanished the mess that she had created. Quickly grabbing the tape measure before he could go soft, she measured him once again. ‘Eleven inches,’ she wrote down in her notebook. She had been compiling data for years hoping to figure out what was going on with the Potter men. She was still drawing a blank. Taking one last look at the beast that would soon be splitting her open, she blushed and pulled his boxers back up. 

Once she was back in her room, she dropped her robe and stood in front of a mirror. She looked at her body, clad only in a bra and panties. She was still a very sexy woman, she thought. It was a shame that she hadn’t been with anyone since James had died. She of course had many opportunities, but she never took advantage of them. She had remained celibate for all of these years. For all that time, she knew that this day would come. She was going to give her body to her son, and he would no doubt take full advantage of the situation. Even though the thought was more than a little weird, she was ready and prepared. Incest was common in the magical world, though most didn’t go as far as a parent/child relationship. At least she had a legitimate reason. She blushed again while thinking about her son’s size. It had been so long since she had felt a man’s touch that sometimes she could hardly take it. Her pussy was tingling with anticipation. She could feel the petals of her cunt dampen her panties. Not wanting to sleep in wet panties, she slid them off of her shapely legs and tossed them aside. Lying back on the bed, she spread her smooth legs apart. Lily slid her hand down between her parted thighs and brushed her fingers over her wet slit. A shuddering gasp left her plump lips as she felt around. Her pussy was as smooth as possible. Madam Sleekeazy’s hair removal salve worked wonders. Knowing that she was soon to be claimed by a man once again, she wanted her body to be ready for him, regardless if it was her son or not. She wanted to look her best. Women were prideful creatures. 

The Potter Curse

Harry woke up groaning with a raging erection. It was his fifteenth birthday and while he should have been thinking about presents and cake, instead he was thinking about burying himself balls deep in a tight, wet pussy. As he rolled out of bed, his body was shaky and sore. It was difficult enough just to walk, let alone put on some clothes. Walking downstairs wearing only his boxers, he quietly went into the kitchen to ask his mother for some medicine. He stopped short at what he saw. His mother was wiping down the counter while wearing very short shorts and a tight tank top. However, it was the glint of red hair that truly caught his attention. He never noticed how lovely it looked. It was a particularly nice color of red as well, more coppery than anything. His cock was straining in his boxers, and somehow he knew that his salvation was inside of her shorts. As if on autopilot, he walked to his mother and knelt down behind her. 

Lily heard her son walk in and was about to turn around and ask him if he was okay. It was then that her shorts were ripped down, and Lily squealed out as her naked, shapely ass cheeks rippled and jiggled from the harsh treatment. She didn’t even get to utter a single word before Harry buried his face right in her ass. 

“Harry!” she cried out in surprise as he shook his head back and forth and motorboated her wide ass. Lily had never blushed harder as she did right then. At least not until he spread her open and lewdly licked her asshole. Lily gasped and gripped the kitchen counter tightly as her ass was rimmed by her own son. She choked out a whorish moan as she felt his tongue wiggle against her puckered hole. It had been a very long time since her ass had any attention lavished on it. Burying his face deeper, she blushed fiercely as wet, slurping sounds came from below, and she felt him sucking up her juices. She jumped and shivered when she felt his lips encircle her hard clit. Adding suction, his tongue massaged the sensitive nub as his hands caressed the length of her soft, smooth legs. She was so embarrassed when she realized that her son’s nose was rubbing against her asshole as he sucked on her clit, and it felt absolutely amazing to her. His hands were squeezing and groping her creamy thighs as he sucked even harder on her over-stimulated clit. Her body trembled violently and she cried out as she came. Harry let go of her clit with a loud, wet pop and he sat back and watched her body shake as beads of arousal dripped down her quivering thighs. As she was too busy dealing with the throes of a wonderful orgasm, she didn’t see him stand up and remove his boxers. 

Even as her body trembled from an orgasm, Harry grabbed her around the waist and carried her over to the couch. Removing her shorts completely, she was left bottomless as she was sat on his lap. With wide eyes, she watched as his massive pole poked up from between her smooth thighs. His hands pushed her legs together, and she was forced to sit there as he thrust upward into her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as the length of his mighty cock brushed against her wet slit and hard clit. Faster and faster he pumped his hips as he fucked his mother’s smooth, creamy thighs. Lily looked down and saw her pussy lips spread with every upward thrust. Reaching down, she massaged his dick as he continued to take pleasure from her legs. Out of nowhere, he reached up and grabbed the neckline of her thin tank-top. With a strong yank from both hands, her shirt was ripped in two, and Lily cried out in shock as her perfect, naked tits flopped out and jiggled from their violent treatment. 

“Mmmm, yes please!” Lily muttered sexily as he reached up and fondled her lovely tits. His fingers pinched, pulled, and rolled the light pink, little nubs, creating a great deal of pleasure for the sex-starved woman. His hands squeezed her tits and slapped them together as his thrusting cock hotdogged her wet pussy. She could see her juices coating his battering ram of a cock every time that it slid between her lips. Suddenly, he pulled her until her back was against his chest, and he began sucking on her slender neck. Her eyes fluttered as her pussy drenched his thrusting cock. As she orgasmed again, she could feel his body shudder before a geyser of cum spurted out and flew high into her air. She watched fascinated as it dropped back down and landed on her belly and thighs. She thought that now that he had came, maybe he’d had enough. She was wrong. 

Harry growled, wanting more from the sexy MILF. He pulled her to her feet and lifted her up by the ass. Spreading her legs, he easily slid inside of her violated pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn’t be dropped as he walked her to the wall and pressed her against it. Lily’s pussy fluttered as she was tightly pressed against the wall and fucked. Her body was trapped, and Harry could do anything that he wanted to her. The feeling of having no control made her pussy contract around his huge member. 

“You’re so tight, mum,” Harry moaned. Lily blushed furiously as her pussy clamped down on him again. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, and she let him as she opened her mouth and allowed him to suck on her tongue. Her body spasmed out of control as her pussy milked his cock and her legs wrapped around his waist. He grunted harshly into her mouth as she felt a hot load spurt into her. She could do nothing but keep her legs open and let him seed her. Her pussy squeezed him tightly and drained every last drop from his bloated balls. Figuring that he would finally let her down, she was surprised when he carried her back to the couch and sat down with her straddling him. He was still deep inside of her with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Every movement made her overly sensitive pussy flutter causing her body to jerk. She blushed as she looked him in the eyes. “You’re mine,” he said with finality, and she knew that he would never give her up. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when he claimed her lips in another kiss. Grabbing her hips, she was forced to start bouncing on his cock. Her loud squeals filled the house, and she knew that it was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny joins in

Chapters 3 and 4 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Pictures of what I think Lily and Ginny look like are posted on there as well.

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Potter Curse

Chapter 2

Lily shuddered violently as she hid her embarrassed face in the bedsheets. She was completely nude, facedown, with her knees wide apart and her ass up in the air. She was reaching back and holding her ass cheeks open for her son who was furiously fingering her asshole. His other hand was massaging her wet pussy lips and rubbing her clit with his thumb. She bit her lip trying to keep quiet, but Harry had other ideas. He pinched her clit and made her cum all over herself. 

“FUCK!” she cursed as her body bucked and she squirted her pussy juice all over the bed while Harry’s fingers slid in and out of her puckered hole. She felt Harry lean over and kiss her lower back. 

“Does it feel good, mum,” Harry teased her. She shuddered hard but didn’t speak. He suddenly pulled his finger from her ass and slapped her thick cheeks with the palm of his hand. She cried out from the pain and loud sound of the spank. “I asked you a question,” he said, pulling on her clit enough that it was starting to hurt her. 

“YES!” she cried out as he began rolling her lubed-up clit. 

“Yes, what?” he asked, his thumb gently caressing her abused asshole. 

“Yes, sir!” she choked out, her pussy still fluttering. 

“Good girl,” Harry said happily. 

After their initial coupling, just as she predicted, Harry practically lived in her panties. He would claim her whenever he had an urge. He had urges at least ten times a day. Needless to say, her pussy and asshole needed a break. They were practically raw already. It was only very strong medical creams that kept them from injury. She had tried to tempt him with other things, like hand jobs and blow jobs. He enjoyed those of course, but he still preferred to claim one of her holes. As she felt the tip of his cock rubbing her sore pussy, she cried out, “Please, not today Harry! It’s very sore.” 

Harry grunted, clearly unhappy about being denied her wet hole. Still, he loved her dearly and would never purposely harm her. She felt him place his huge cock between her dainty, little feet and start thrusting. Her body reacted to the naughty sensation as beads of arousal rolled down the inside of her creamy, porcelain-colored thighs. Gently, his hand rubbed her sore, swollen pussy as he fucked her feet. The fingers of his other hand threaded through her lovely auburn locks, and he used his fingernails to softly scratch her scalp, which she loved. She mewled sexily at the sensation as his thick cock slid between the arches of her feet. She could hear his breathing intensify as did the movements of his fingers as he rubbed her hardened clit. Lily knew that he was going to cum soon. Her body quivered as she came again, her juices leaking out over his hand. Harry grunted and she felt warm cum splatter all over the soles of her feet. He held her feet up as he coated them in his cum. Once done, he slapped them with his cock to knock out any cum left inside. As Harry walked away, he gave her sexy ass a good, hard slap. He chuckled at her squeal as he went back to his room.

Lily laid there and blushed. At the moment, she was nothing more than his cum dumpster. She was a sexy body that he could use for his pleasure. Truth be told, she liked it a lot. She loved being his personal whore. She loved being forced on her hands and knees as he stuffed his cock up her ass. She loved pointing his cock at her face as she stroked him to completion. Her only complaint was that her body couldn’t hold up to the sheer number of fuckings that she was receiving. She needed another body to help relieve the pressure. Lily knew just the girl. As close friends of the Weasleys, she knew of Ginny’s massive crush on her son. Both she and Molly joked about them getting together in the future. In truth, Lily would love that. Ginny was a very sweet girl. Lily had often studied the girl’s behavior when she was around Harry. She tended to listen to whatever he said and went along with it, no questions asked. With Harry’s libido, he wasn’t likely to be monogamous with any girl that he ended up with. Hell, he was probably going to fuck her even when he found another willing pussy. Lily blushed with pride. She was happy that he found her attractive enough to keep fucking.

Unfortunately for her, Harry was going to need a partner that he could be seen with in public. Obviously, they couldn’t go out acting like a sexual couple when they were so closely related. Harry needed a girl that Lily could mold into the perfect little sex toy. She wouldn’t mention that part to Molly, just that she wanted Ginny to “work” here so that she and Harry could spend time together, and maybe that might turn into something. Lily already knew that Molly would agree. She loved Molly, but sometimes the woman could be a little too greedy. She desperately wanted Harry and Ginny to end up together so that her girl would be financially taken care of. Molly knew of Harry’s fortune as the last male Potter. Lily supposed that given the same situation, she may just act the same way. Either way, Molly would agree, and Lily could mold the girl to her liking. While being molded, she doubted that Ginny would complain about getting stuffed full of Harry’s massive cock. 

The Potter Curse

Ginny Weasley was very excited. She was at the Potter’s residence helping Lily with some potion-making. Harry was visiting a friend but would be home in a bit. Ginny had long since looked up to the gorgeous redhead. Lily was everything that she wanted to be, so her advice was taken to heart. Ginny could talk to her about things that she was too embarrassed to talk to her mother about. She was very surprised when the topic of Harry had come up. Lily asked her if she thought about having a relationship with him. Blushing, Ginny told her that she had. In fact, Ginny had thought about it often. It was then that Lily dropped a bombshell on her. She told Ginny that Harry would likely find a girlfriend very soon, so she should try and “lay her claim” on him as soon as possible. When Ginny asked how, Lily gave it to her straight. Unlike her mother that preached purity until marriage, Lily told her straight-up to offer her body to him. 

She couldn’t believe that an adult would tell her such things. Ginny knew that it had to be true since Lily told her, but still. This only enforced the belief that Lily was someone to listen to. She gave advice like a true friend instead of an overbearing mother. Ginny asked her how she should go about it. Lily had told her that she would floo call her mother and tell her that she was staying there for the night. That would give her plenty of time to enact a plan. 

Later that night, Ginny was eating at the dinner table while sitting next to Lily. The object of her affection was sitting directly across from her. Like Lily had told her, she removed her clothes and put on the clothes that Lily had provided. Unbeknownst to her, Lily had shrunk them down a bit so not only would they fit properly, but also catch his eye. Ginny was wearing clothes very similar to what she was wearing the first time that she was taken by him. The younger redhead had on a spaghetti strap top that was incredibly thin. Ginny blushed beet-red when she was told to remove her bra. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn’t believe the sight. Ginny’s breasts were nearly popping out of her top as her hard nipples could clearly be seen poking through the thin fabric. The cleavage alone made for a tantalizing sight, but when you added in the hard nipples, she didn’t think that Harry would be able to resist. Next, she threw on the very tiny shorts that Lily had given her. They showed off an obscene amount of leg. They were so short that the bottoms of her butt cheeks were poking out. When Harry saw her for the first time, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull, much to her delight. Since then, he hadn’t been able to look away. In fact, he did just about everything to stay near her. Now, she just needed to follow Lily’s advice and be a little more physical with him. 

Harry kept his eyes on the sexy, little thing sitting in front of him. The sight of her cute face and red hair was making his blood boil. He wanted her badly. He could barely control himself when her bare foot touched his jean-covered crotch. He watched her blush as she began rubbing his massive erection. Harry shuddered as Lily pretended not to notice. Harry placed his hand on her ankle and began slowly stroking her smooth, soft skin. Ginny shivered at feeling his hand explore the softness of her leg. His fingers danced over her skin as they glided their way up her shin and down under her calf muscle. Ginny bit her lip and held back a moan from having her leg stroked. Her small foot was rubbing the hard slab of meat hiding in his trousers. She desperately wanted to get them off and explore his body as well. 

Lily smiled to herself as she watched the little redhead out of the corner of her eye. She was following the plan that Lily had come up with to a T. Hopefully, Harry would soon take her back to his room, and Lily’s poor abused pussy would have a night off to recover. As soon as she finished eating, she told the kids that she was retiring to her room for the night. Knowing Harry, Ginny would be in his bed within the hour. 

After his mum had left, they quickly finished eating, and Harry took her by the hand. She didn’t resist as he pulled her into his room and shut the door. 

“Harry … I …” she was cut off by him kissing her deeply. Ginny closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the pleasurable feeling. Gently she was lowered onto the bed, and with her heart beating rapidly, he pulled her tiny shorts off of her body. 

Harry watched as she lifted her legs up so he could slip her shorts off of her feet. He dropped them to the floor as he watched her wiggle around embarrassed while he visually feasted on the sight of her naked pussy. Grabbing her by the ankle, he lifted up her leg and began kissing his way down it while his hand played with her peach fuzz covered pussy. The hairs on her mound were thin and wispy and felt good as he ran his fingers through them. As his lips passed her knee, Ginny moaned and parted her thighs for him. Harry dragged his tongue down the length of her inner thigh until he reached her damp slit. His lips began peppering the areas around her pussy with soft kisses and making her mewl in pleasure. 

“Oh, Harry!” she gasped out when his lips brushed her folds. “Please, kiss me,” she begged naughtily, spreading her legs wide and offering him her naked pussy. Not one to turn down such an invitation, Harry pressed his face against her wet pussy and inhaled her lovely scent. 

“You smell really good,” he huskily told her, making her blush wildly. He softly kissed her clit as his hands slid from her belly and traveled upward until they slipped under her thin shirt. Each hand squeezed a bare breast as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Gasping like a whore, Ginny rested her legs over his shoulders and ground her naked cunt against his face. 

Ginny couldn’t do anything but wiggle around in pleasure while his warm tongue slipped between her wet lips and licked her insides. Her eyes fluttered uncontrollably as his mouth pleasured her pussy and his fingers tickled her hard nipples. She was ecstatic that Lily’s plan had worked flawlessly. Now she just had to figure out a way to make Harry her boyfriend. She would have to talk to his mother about that. For now, she just reveled in the sensation of having her pussy licked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3 and 4 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Pictures of what I think Lily and Ginny look like are posted on there as well.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Lily and Ginny

Chapters 4 and 5 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Pictures of what I think Lily and Ginny look like are posted on there as well.

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Potter Curse

Chapter 3

When Harry pulled away from her pussy with a wet pop, she looked at him hovering over her on the bed. Her legs were parted and her wet, naked pussy was completely exposed to him. He had a look of pure lust in his eyes that made her gulp noisily. His shirt was pulled off and tossed to the side, then he unbuttoned his trousers and eventually kicked those off as well. “Pull my boxers down, Ginny,” Harry commanded. 

Ginny blushed but did as he ordered. Waddling up to his standing form, she was about to grab them when he told her to lift her arms. She did so, and Harry pulled her thin shirt up and over her head. Now completely nude, she was on her knees waiting for a command. Harry took his time while his hands slid over her chest and groped her naked tits. Harry thought that they were lovely. They were nearly as big as his mum’s, but she was a grown woman. Ginny still had plenty of growing to do, but even so, her tits were fantastic. They looked to be small B-cups with medium-sized dull pink nipples there were quite hard. Examining the tips, they looked a little puffier than his mother’s. Harry pinched her little, puffy nipples and made her shiver in delight. 

As he told her to take off his boxers, Ginny’s hand shook as she reached for the waistband. She pulled, first seeing his pubic hair, and then a fat tube of flesh that kept going and going as she pulled them down. Finally, a massive cock sprung out and slapped her in the face, making the young redhead squeak in surprise. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she stared at the beast. It was so long and thick, she thought. She didn’t know how she was going to take that monster up her tiny, little hole. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward. She didn’t resist as her face was pressed against his huge erection. Naughtily, she rubbed her face against his penis like a cat marking its territory. One of her hands cupped his balls and began playing with them while the other slid around and felt his muscular bottom. Her lips brushed against the beast, making Harry moan happily. Knowing what he wanted, Ginny took the head into her mouth. Wanting to please him in any way possible, she tried to take as much in her mouth as possible. Being a virgin, it wasn’t much. Only the first few inches fit in her warm, wet mouth, but Harry loved it nonetheless. “Look up at me,” Harry ordered. 

Ginny followed his command without hesitation. Her eyes locked on his, and he slowly began thrusting. Ginny kept her tongue against the bottom of his cock like she had heard about from one of the older girls at school. As Harry shivered and moaned, she knew that she was doing a good job. Bursting with pride, she tried to take him deeper only to gag a bit. “Take it easy, Gin. You’ll be having plenty of practice from now on. You’ll get better,” Harry told her, his hand gently stroking her hair. 

She blushed around his cock when he said this. The thought of being fucked by him on a regular basis sounded wonderful to her. He had only eaten her pussy and the pleasure that she felt was amazing. She couldn’t wait to finally be fucked by him. Her pussy was dripping on his bed as she sucked him off. Finally, he pulled out and gently tapped her face with the head of his wet cock. “On your back,” he ordered. 

“Yes, Harry!” she gasped out, quickly scooting back on the bed and spreading her thighs apart. Looking at Harry looming over her, his hand on his beastly cock stroking it while looking at her nude body, her pussy began to tingle wildly. 

“Touch yourself for me,” he told her, making her breathe heavily from naughty excitement. Her small hand slid down her smooth belly until she cupped her exposed pussy. Ginny let out a shuddering breath as her fingers glided over the damp flesh of her needy pussy. She could smell her arousal filling the room. Her eyes were locked on Harry’s cock as he masturbated to the show that she was giving him. She used two fingers to spread her tight lips apart, showing off her light pink insides. Using the fingers on her other hand, she coated them in her drippings and used her slippery arousal to massage her hardened nub. Her body violently quivered from the pleasure and naughtiness of the situation, making her perky tits jiggle harshly. Harry’s eyes zeroed in on the jiggling breasts, and he walked forward. Getting on the bed, he settled himself right between her thighs. Ginny trembled in nervousness as Harry leaned forward and slipped inside of her spread pussy lips. She gasped wildly and arched her back in pain and pleasure as he broke through her innocence. Taking the opportunity, Harry latched onto her presented nipple, sucking it deeply while his other hand gently rubbed circles around her other areola. 

Ginny cried out and let go of her lips. Immediately, they hugged his thick cock that was already slowly sinking into her virgin depths. Her trembling thighs closed and squeezed his lowering hips. Inch after inch he sank inside of her as she whimpered cutely. His tongue wiggled against the crinkled tip of her nipple, and he added more suction as he pulled his head away. Ginny watched as her small breast was slowly pulled away from her body. Finally, it escaped his mouth and slapped back into place, causing both pain and pleasure. His lips weren’t idle as they peppered her pale chest with licks and kisses before finally sucking her other neglected nipple into his mouth. As he sucked her breasts, his hand snuck around her and squeezed her cute bottom along the way. His fingers burrowed their way between her pillowy cheeks and found her last virgin hole. 

The young redhead gasped and shuddered frantically when his finger began toying with the tight rim of her asshole. Ginny had never thought about anal before. It was just something that didn’t seem appealing to her, so she had put it out of her mind. She realized that that was a mistake as Harry played with her crinkled hole. It was obvious that Harry would want to take her there, and of course, she would never deny him that. She would bend over and spread herself open for him. Hopefully, he would give her time to prepare. For now, she had to endure the naughty but weird sensation of his finger slipping inside of her tightest hole. 

As Harry bottomed out inside of her, he immediately pulled back and pushed forward again, making Ginny cry out and squeeze him close to her body. Her toes curled as he began fucking her faster and faster, and his lips clamped down on the tender skin of her slender neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gave off a gasping moan while his finger fucked her virgin asshole. The sensation was so naughty to her. It felt wrong, but still good somehow. It was triggering something in her pussy that made it clench his thrusting cock. His chest was rubbing against her sweaty tits, stimulating her hard nipples and making her pussy flutter even more. Burying her face into his shoulder, she cried out as her pussy squeezed his cock tightly, triggering an orgasm from him as well. Her body thrashed as he moaned into the side of her neck, and he filled her with cum. She felt the warmth spread through her lower half the more she was filled with his thick seed. She squeaked and mewled as he continued to thrust into her milking pussy, giving her every last drop. When he had given all that he had, he rolled over and pulled her with him. She ended up draped over half of his body, her arm across his chest and her leg over his waist. Happily, she kissed his neck and quickly fell asleep in his arms. This was the best night of her life, and she hoped that there would be many more just like it. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and fell asleep as well. 

The Potter Curse

Harry watched as his mother brewed a large batch of Dreamless Sleep potion for some apothecary. His mother did quite a few different things to earn gold. It wasn’t like she needed the money. His fortune would have them living in luxury for as long as they were alive. They only lived in the cottage at Godric’s Hollow because they didn’t need to spend money on a large manor house. The Potter family manor had been significantly damaged during the early stages of the blood war. Harry would have to spend quite a bit of gold to get it back up to snuff. 

Lily only did things like that so she didn’t get bored, and she liked the idea of earning her own gold. Harry could understand that. Once he graduated from Hogwarts, he would likely do something similar. Maybe he would try to go pro in Quidditch, or maybe he would open some kind of shop. He didn’t really know yet. Thankfully, he still had time to figure it all out. At the moment, he had better things on his mind, like the way that Lily’s skirt was riding up high and showing off the fact that she was wearing thigh-high stockings. His cock was hard just from looking at the woman. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm himself. She had explained about the condition that he shared with every other Potter male. Since hearing about it, he tried his best to fight the insanity that came over him when faced with a gorgeous girl. He feared that he was facing a losing battle. He just needed to make sure that he had access to plenty of sex, and he would be alright. His “relationship” with Ginny would certainly help. He would have a willing body to take pleasure from while at school. He figured that he may need at least a few more. He couldn’t risk it by only having Ginny. He wondered if his mother was making any more progress on the cute, little redhead. Walking over, he kissed the side of her neck as she was waiting between brewing steps. She jumped in surprise before settling down. 

“How’s it going with Ginny?” Harry asked, his hand going up her skirt and squeezing the sliver of exposed thigh. Lily closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers gliding over her smooth skin. 

“Really well,” she answered. “She should be quite open to you having multiple partners before school starts. I just need to talk to Molly so that Ginny can spend a bit more time here.” Lily moaned when he pulled her stocking down so that he could stroke the back of her sensitive knee. He had already learned of this spot and how it turned her on instantly. She could feel herself getting wet under his exploration. 

“How long until the next brewing step?” Harry asked, nipping at her neck. Lily looked over at the clock on the wall. 

“Sixteen minutes,” she shuddered out while rubbing her creamy thighs together. 

“That’s plenty of time,” Harry said, dragging her to the couch and bending her over. He pulled her damp panties to the side and slipped his fat cock between her quivering lips. Lily gripped the cushions tightly as her pussy was stretched out. As he bottomed out, he brought his hand down on her ass with a thunderous crack. Lily cried out in pain as her pussy instantly clenched on his thrusting cock. He had only been fucking her for a few seconds and already the room was filled with the sounds of wet squelching as his very thick cock speared her tight tunnel. Lily really needed to get him some more partners, she thought as her raw pussy was violated again for the fifth time that day. As it was only early in the afternoon, she knew that her cunt wouldn’t be getting much rest that day. She needed to come up with a plan, she thought as her pussy exploded in a torrent of girl cum as it sprayed out and drenched the room around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 and 5 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Pictures of what I think Lily and Ginny look like are posted on there as well.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Pictures of what I think Lily looks like are posted on there as well.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
